


The Size of Light and Shadow

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had been provoked since the beginning by Hinata's much smaller stature and Hinata had been as well by Kageyama's height and width. But the initial burning desire to beat each other, to be the last one standing on court, had turn into something different as they spent much more time together and explored the staggering difference of their body size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Size of Light and Shadow

Hinata had such a small body.

That wasn’t something new to Kageyama. Since they met for the first time on their third years in junior high school, Kageyama had looked down upon the carrot head—both figuratively and literally—and thought, how in the world someone this small can play volleyball?

But Hinata proved that he could jump, just as he said. Then Kageyama’s team beat his, Hinata swore to defeat Kageyama, and then they met again in Karasuno, before ended up became a pair known as odd duo. Since then, besides spending an awful lot of time with Hinata, Kageyama also got to assess how small Hinata was.

All his previous teammates in Kitagawa Daiichi were huge and tall built much like him. On Karasuno, only Nishinoya perhaps could challenge Hinata in term of size, but then again, Kageyama didn’t spent a lot of time with the second year libero.

Hinata’s shoes were a good three sizes smaller than Kageyama’s. His socks were small too. His shirts were too. His pants were too. His jacket was too.

Then Kageyama started to observe how small Hinata’s shoulders were. How much shorter its span was, compared to Kageyama’s long, broad shoulder. His hands were small too, so were his fingers. Kageyama had wondered how such small hands and fingers could make such amazing, powerful spikes.

When they helped each other with stretching and others, Kageyama stared at how small and much shorter Hinata’s legs were. His tiny, pinkish knees, his small feet and the fingers…

It never crossed Kageyama’s mind before, but he supposed that Hinata was very cute and endearing with his small stature.

And then they started dating and Kageyama was so glad to finally have the chance to touch Hinata’s cute, smaller body where friends don’t usually touch.

His lips were small and soft. His cheeks were small and soft too. His ears, that reddened massively after Kageyama kissed it, were small and warm. Kageyama got to hold that tiny hand, entwined his fingers with those adorable, small fingers. Kageyama got to press his much larger body against Hinata and felt the carrot head fit perfectly on Kageyama’s arm. The top if Hinata’s head was always a perfect place for Kageyama’s chin to rest. Sometimes when Kageyama moved his lower jaw around, Hinata giggled and said it relaxed him.

And when they entwined their bodies together, Kageyama had wondered, as they melted so beautifully into one among sweats and raggedy breath, about whether he loved Hinata even more because of his smaller body or because he just loved Hinata so much that his body had become so beautiful on Kageyama’s eyes.

In the end, he couldn’t find any answer. Even after his head cooled after they both cleaned themselves up in the bath, Kageyama stared at much smaller Hinata, who curled on his arms, Hinata’s smaller face against his chest, and felt like he didn’t need any reason to worship both Hinata as a person and Hinata as the owner of much smaller body than his.

He just loved Hinata.

And Hinata would be beautiful, amazing, and very much endearing for him now and forever.

*)*

Kageyama was such a big and tall person.

The first time Hinata saw him, Kageyama looked even bigger because of his menacing aura and authoritative attitude. Hinata had thought about how troublesome it was to have this big demon as your opponent at the other side of the net and wished that Kageyama were smaller.

At the same time, Hinata couldn’t help but to admire Kageyama’s strong, towering built.

But after Hinata promised to defeat the tall King, they became teammate, a duo, and, after a while, lovers.

And then Hinata got to touch that lithe, broad, and muscled body.

And it felt amazing.

For a starter, Kageyama didn’t seem to like to be touched. Even he hated the way the train got too cramped when they took train for dates of buying new kneepads and shoes. Hinata had thought that being big and tall was always good and great. Kageyama could reach the tallest shelf just fine, he didn’t have to jump to see fireworks from the crowd, and most importantly, the height helped in volleyball. But being big and tall also meant to take more space and Hinata had pitied Kageyama a little to be squashed more than Hinata had in the train.

Kageyama hated being too close to other people, even when that person was their Karasuno teammates. It always looked like as if he had this invisible barrier around him that prevented people to get close to him. Completed with his height and breadth, he could break a crowd easily just by looming and walking.

But when Kageyama the volleyball partner turned into Kageyama the boyfriend, he lost the barrier only for Hinata and initiated the touch, all the kisses, the hugs, and the pats. Hinata loved them all and he loved it even more that he could just reach out and touch Kageyama back.

His palm and fingers always felt extra warm whenever Hinata tried to touch Kageyama. The first week they started dating, Hinata had wondered whether them dating wouldn’t change the fact that Kageyama disliked close contact and touch. He had tried to lay his fingers very carefully, slowly, and gently to his boyfriend, but Kageyama moved forward, coming to meet Hinata’s hand, and nuzzled against Hinata’s skin.

Kageyama had said nothing, but he had stared at Hinata, blinked, and then just stared. Hinata basked on the image, Kageyama nuzzling against his hand, and slowly, gladly thought that Kageyama would love to be touched by him, as much as he loved to touch Kageyama.

Since then, Hinata let his eyes wandered to admire Kageyama’s much larger, broader, and longer feature. Whether it was from a distance when Kageyama crossed a corridor two floors away from him or whether when they were together on Kageyama’s whitewashed bed, Hinata hadn’t stop wondering when Kageyama had became so tauntingly beautiful for him. The orange head hadn’t stop wondering either how in the world that Kageyama, who was tall, handsome, and an athlete with superb body, had chose him, from all the people he could date.

Kageyama could date more beautiful boys or even more beautiful girls if he wanted to and Hinata knew this. Sometime, when Kageyama collected love letters from his locker, Hinata would accidentally spot a name or two and knew some of them. Some of the girls who confessed to Kageyama were really beautiful and Kageyama still chose the short, not-beautiful Hinata. Hinata knew he wasn’t beautiful because he had a body of junior high school male student, he was so small and scrawny, and his face wasn’t anything extraordinary.

But when Hinata voiced this to his boyfriend, who was currently sprawled half-naked beside him, his chest perfectly sculpted and slightly tanned, Kageyama pouted and ruffled Hinata’s orange hair roughly.

“Really, it’s so dumb of you to worry about things like that,” he sighed, beautiful and enchanting even when pouting and looked troubled. “To me, you’re simply the most beautiful human being on the face of earth, and that’s the end of that.”

Hinata had laughed at that, because it sounded so unbelievable it became silly.

But Kageyama had stared at him, not blinking and still slightly pouting.

That was when Hinata gulped and tried to look anywhere but Kageyama’s face. His cheeks had become so hot that Hinata wished there was a nearby bucket of ice cubes to stuck his head into.

“Why are you all embarrassed now?” Kageyama laughed.

He had stopped pouting when Hinata was finally brave enough to stare at Kageyama’s face. Hinata’s chest tightened. Kageyama didn’t laugh like that in front of anyone else. Sometimes he smiled on public, but he smiled only to Hinata like _that_. To think that such smile and laughter belong exclusively to him…

“I love you,” said Kageyama sternly, in a manner of a king declaring a rule he was absolutely so sure of. “And I will continue to love you, so you will always be wonderful to me. You can trust me on that.”

And as Hinata smiled and squished his face to Kageyama’s bare chest, Hinata had no idea how Kageyama was actually shrieking inside on how cute and lovely his smaller boyfriend was.

So, then, their hands, Kageyama’s larger, slightly darker fingers, entwined with Hinata’s smaller, lighter fingers, as their body met each other on touches and kisses. Kageyama held smaller Hinata and Hinata held on to bigger Kageyama, as they sank deeper to dissolving into each other.

And everything was complete and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out for [**THE_HERO**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO) who encouraged me to finish this since I mentioned it on my previous fic about KageHina height, [_17.8 Centimetres_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6341800).
> 
> I feel like I can still write so much more, but perhaps I'll write something more on their size difference in the future. This is more of a concept and I'd like to explore how their size difference actually worked on activities like date or love-making.
> 
> As for the title, _The Size of Light and Shadow_ , it's a reference to Hinata, who has "sun" character on his name (日 "Hi"), and Kageyama, who has "shadow" character on his name (影 "Kage"). To stress their difference even more, I chose the terms "light and shadow". As for the "size", it's interesting to think that one can't really measure the size of light and shadow, in a way that neither Hinata nor Kageyama can't measure how much they became fascinated with each other. That and the fact that this fic is talking about size.
> 
> I hope whatever I wrote up there brought you joy, even if just a little. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
